Many recent studies have concluded that many germs are spread from one person to another via toothbrushes used by such persons. Studies have also concluded that some gum diseases are caused by toothbrushes having certain germs thereon. As simple as this sounds, in hindsight, it makes a great deal of sense since a toothbrush avoids the body's natural defenses by being inserted into a user's mouth. Still further, most toothbrushes are kept in a damp area which is often exposed to a plethora of various germs, especially if someone has a cold.
Therefore, the container art has included several proposals for preventing a toothbrush from being exposed to such germs. These containers work well, but merely preventing exposure to germs is not totally adequate.
Therefore, the art has also included proposals for treating toothbrushes to remove or kill germs. One method which has been proposed includes radiating a stored toothbrush with ultraviolet light. The germicidal properties of ultraviolet light are well documented.
While such designs have worked well, they still have certain drawbacks. For example, the container for the toothbrush may not be amenable to storing a multitude of toothbrushes in a manner which makes those brushes easily accessible while also ensuring that each brush will be fully exposed to the ultraviolet light. Still further, the known containers do not concentrate the ultraviolet light on those areas of the brush that are most likely to be contaminated. In fact, due to the design of many known containers, some parts of a toothbrush may even be shielded from full exposure to the ultraviolet light, and thus a brush may not be fully and adequately radiated by the ultraviolet light.
Therefore, there is a need for a toothbrush storage container which is amenable to storing a plurality of toothbrushes in a manner that makes those brushes easily accessible and which irradiates such stored toothbrushes with ultraviolet light, and focuses that ultraviolet light on all parts of the brush, and concentrates that light on those areas of the brush that are most in need of sterilizing.